Wishes
by topsy-turvydom
Summary: "Here applies the saying - Be careful what you wish for, 'cause… oh, you know the rest!" -Sakura Haruno on her 'wishes' (One-shot)


I see Ino all confident and fabulous. And I wish I were like her.

I see Ino fight back and stand with her beliefs. And I wish I were like her.

I see Ino very talented and loved by everyone. And I wish I were like her.

Here applies the saying - Be careful what you wish for, 'cause… oh, you know the rest!

[Sakura Haruno on her 'wishes']

* * *

_I wish I've never wished at all!_ I wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't. What was I thinking? _Ugh, stupid Sakura! Stupid!_

I looked at Ino across the cafeteria table; and my stomach, liver, spleen, and pancreas dropped to the white tile flooring.

_What have I done?_

…

…

…

So, I was a senior high school student. An ordinary one.

"Look! The loser's here!" That was my classmate at English.

O…kay… I was a 'less ordinary' student; on my way to first period. The corridors, as always, contained thousands of wild mammals swarming around. Some loitered against the metal lockers at either side of the way. All under the illumination of dropped lighting fixtures every five meters at the ceiling. The dissonance from their mouths added to the noise of a variety of shoes on the ceramic tiles– Pause. Hit rewind to the lockers.

_There he is!_ My super, ultra, mega, giga, more –ga crush… Sasuke Uchiha.

Exhale was the only function my lungs could do as I gazed at the black-haired, dark-eyed man of my dreams…

The blonde male beside him, Naruto, elbowed Sasuke at the side and jerked a head to my direction. Everything switched to mute mode when that spiky hair swayed to the side as Sasuke turned his head to me.

I pushed my glasses up the nose bridge and put on my best smile. _Oh my God! He's actually looking at me!_

"Excuse me." Someone passed by to my right, and I shifted the focus to a hair of gold that cascaded down to the waist. The high ponytail bounced at every confident step along the corridor. And I, together with the rest of the wild mammals, could only stare at THE Ino Yamanaka… one of the most popular girls in school.

Ino was always lively, well-dressed, social, and beautiful. She was the ideal woman, and the complete opposite of one Sakura Haruno. _Oh wait, that's me!_

_I get it. So, I wasn't the one who caught Sasuke's attention. Duh Sakura… Dream on!_

I risked a glance at the said crush, and found him facing the locker; his back to me. Naruto was grinning at me though. Wait, was it me? I looked around and nobody else remained standing at the center of the corridor. Those squinted blue eyes were fixed at my direction, but I wasn't sure if they're mocking or not. So, I ignored him like I always did to the joker-wanna-be's and resumed pacing to first class.

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

A long, boring, torturous, but fortunately limited line waited for me at lunch. And all those adjectives were magnified as I stepped behind the person at the very end. The cafeteria was crowded with the same group of mammals within the corridors this morning. The aroma (stench) of different kinds of food (edible stuff) lingered in the air.

I spotted Ino on the line, just four persons away from the counter. Wow… It was now lunch break, but her skin still glowed, her clothing still neat, and her aura remained bright. As if she'd never been stressed about that surprise quiz we had at math. Well, not that it was difficult. But the others practically became a hundred years older at the end of the period, definitely not the case with Ino.

I looked at the reflection on the glass window and sighed. A pink-haired, four-eyed girl with an above average forehead stared back at me. Her hair was disheveled with natural waves. She had pale and dry skin. And she's too thin for my liking.

_Why wasn't I born with more… refined genes?_ The girl's brows creased, and the lips fell at the corners.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You seem to wear that expression quite often."

I turned behind for a pair of light grey eyes. "Hinata… Why did you befriend me?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm ugly, anti-social, and shy?"

She frowned. "That's not true. And you talked to me at my first day, didn't you?"

"Only because you're assigned at the lone vacant seat, which by the way, was right next to me."

"I'm still glad for it, because I've gotten to know you personally, and you're an exceptional being."

"Telling lies is immoral, Hinata. But I appreciate the attempt to make me feel better."

She gave a soft smile. "I don't lie, Sakura-chan."

"Uh-huh…" I returned my attention at the back of the person in front of me.

Hinata was the only friend I have in this school. I didn't know much about her though, since she just transferred here less than a month ago. Now that I thought about it; she didn't talk to any person aside from me either. She was shy like that, with only a few levels higher than me; but that's probably why we're friends in the first place.

"I don't care! I asked for a fruit salad!" A shout from the counter grabbed the spotlight.

There stood Ino, arguing with the lunch lady. I didn't precisely catch what it was about, something like having placed the wrong type of salad on her plate. If I were in her position, I wouldn't have made a big deal of it and just accept what was given. It was human error after all, and I was afraid that I would end up being humiliated.

That was one more thing I admire about Ino; her strong personality. _In fact, she's my role model._

_What I'd give to be just like her…_

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

Drama class: A compulsory subject at my school, and the last one on my 'least favorite subjects' list. Drama class.

C'mon, what else could you expect if you add a shy girl and this class together? What's more, was that I didn't have anyone to speak with, since this class was the only one Hinata and I didn't share. So, I just sat at the side and dismissed all the reverberations through my classmates' vocal cords.

"Okay class, settle down!" Ms. Kurenai clapped two times at the stage. "Today, we'll continue the audition for the cast in our play, which – as I've told you before – will serve as the final requirement for this subject. The lead roles were taken, so now we'll proceed with those who would get the supporting roles and determine who would be in the props production staff."

_Ooh… That one's where I'm good at… being an inanimate object._

Apparently, even the props-makers had to be the props themselves. Ms. Kurenai made it clear that no one was exempted from not stepping on that stage during the play.

_I think I'm loving this subject… NOT!_

Ms. Kurenai continued. "Before we start, let's get you all motivated by a little sneak peak from one scene of the leading lady. Everyone, please give it up for our Juliet, Ms. Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino skipped to the center of the stage, took a bow, and moved-on to the act. The moment she spoke, everyone kept quiet; everyone's eyes, ears, minds, and hearts were at Juliet as she took us with her through all the emotions a teenager in love meandered through.

The lines were said with sophisticated intonations and archaic pronunciations. And all the gestures and facial expressions braced the message transmitted in words.

As if she weren't acting at all. As if we were seeing Juliet in flesh and blood. All the suffering and heartache radiated in the air. It just came out naturally. It was raw talent. Ino made it appear… effortless.

Just… Wow.

She finished with another bow and with a smile that enhanced her features even more. A round of applause, whistles, and cheers filled the theater.

And the smile didn't leave Ino's face. Who wouldn't be happy with all these praises?

_I wonder how it feels like to be in her place…_

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

The corridor was less crowded. I had waited a few minutes before stepping out of the theater. With the mood I was in, I doubted if I could take more non-sense from those people who rub negatives on my face. I wasn't emotionally prepared for that. The walls around me weren't stable enough at the moment.

I glanced at one particular locker, out of habit. He was there, leaning against the metal sheet and in a conversation with Naruto. I exhaled a breath of hope and accepted the fact that I could only see him from afar. His eyes flickered at my direction, and I looked away almost immediately.

_Yeah… It's just a crush. Soon, I'll get over Sasuke Uchiha._

"You like him, don't you?"

I jolted at the sudden voice as my neck twisted to the left. "Oh… I didn't see you there, Hinata. What are you talking about?"

"You perfectly know what I'm referring to. Sasuke… you're attracted to him, aren't you? I noticed you slowed down when you passed by his locker, that's how I caught up with you."

_Was I that obvious?_ "Well… fine, I like him. But just a little. You need to use the most advanced and powerful electron microscope to see it."

She chuckled. "If you say so."

Besides, Sasuke would probably like girls who are pretty, tough, and talented… like Ino. We walked together out the main door, through the parking lot, gates, and along the sidewalk.

"Hey Hinata?... Have you ever wished that you were different?"

"Different how?"

"Like, that you have a different personality, for instance. That you were more outgoing, maybe? More confident?... That you were more talented, or that you have different physical features… but you're pretty, so the last one's out. Just… wished to be different from what you are, have you?"

Grey eyes shifted to the clouds. "Sometimes… But I remind myself that everything has a reason. I'm thankful for who and what I am. Being here at this moment is a blessing in itself. I get to see the trees, the people, all living things, even the non-living ones. I'm everything I am for a reason, a purpose, and just the thought that I'm valuable makes me feel happy… loved. What and who I am are the things that make me unique… they make me a part of one of the universe's most astonishing wonders… its diversity."

_I never thought of it like that._ "You're lucky to have that kind of mindset."

"Maybe. Why did you suddenly ask about that?"

"Nothing… I just have a strong desire for something."

"Do you really want to have it?"

"Desperately…"

"Just remember that a simple wish is powerful. Your thoughts are the initial state of your reality. I'll share one secret with you, but first you have to promise to keep it as such, a secret."

"I promise."

"Are you aware of the myth about 'an angel's feather'?"

_A what?_ "I've never heard of it."

Her lips stretched in a gentle smile. "According to the myth, if you make a wish with an angel's feather in hand, and blow it into the air afterwards, your wish would come true. It doesn't matter if you say the wish aloud or inside your head, as long as the desire to make it happen is there. And once the feather's free, you should not see it again the next day. So, you have to do this on an elevated ground, to let the wind help in sending the feather away… along with your wish."

"So, you can only make one wish?"

"Yes, just one."

"Then, you should have more of those feathers to make more wishes."

She smiled. "Sakura-chan… you could make a wish whenever you want to."

"But where can I get a so-called 'angel's feather'?"

Hinata reached for her backpack and retrieved something from a pocket. Then she held out a thin, white feather that was approximately three inches in length. "Here, you can have this. I've got more left."

The paper thin object was almost nothing in between my fingers. "This is beautiful… Would the wish really come true?"

"As long as you have the will."

"Where did you get this by the way? From a chicken or a duck? But this one's smooth… Must be from a dove?"

A contagious smile was Hinata's reply.

My house came into view, so we said our goodbyes once we reached the gates. I headed straight to my room and did my homework.

"Sakura! Get down here! Dinner's ready!"

"Yes mom! Just a minute!"

I placed a bookmark in the chemistry book and rose from my seat. The white feather inside the pen's canister caught my attention.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to try that wish myth. It's just a myth after all._

Yes, a myth. The same as the wishing fountain custom, the fallen eyelash thing, or the falling star cliché. They were all just a part of humanity's extreme imagination.

So, I picked up the piece of plumage and took a few steps toward the window. The sky was already dark with pints of white light scattered therein.

I stared at the 'angel's feather' trapped in between my palms.

In my mind, I saw Ino all confident and fabulous. I saw Ino fight back and stand with her beliefs. I saw Ino very talented and loved by everyone. And I wished I were like her.

_I wish I could have the good qualities Ino has._

Then I gathered as much air as I could and blew the object through the window… and to an angel. _I just hope I wouldn't see it again tomorrow._

With that settled, I scurried downstairs for dinner.

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

The loud clock finally shut up after a hand slam.

_Yup, my typical day didn't have much ringing… guess it's a matter of getting used to._

The next thing my right hand searched for on the side table was the pair of corrective lenses.

_Oops, here it is._

With the same right hand; I flung the comforter off of me. And then my hand was empty.

*Crack*

_Oh shoot…_

I jumped out of bed and searched the floor. Blurred eyeglasses loomed under the desk. All in one second, I crawled over, grabbed the lenses, and put them over my eyes.

_Who am I kidding?... Of course, they're broken._

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

"Sakura? I'm coming in."

The door gave way for a blonde woman with shocked green eyes, also known as my mom. "What are you doing on the floor?"

I raised an index to my glasses.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that sweetie…" She beamed. "On the bright side, you can finally use your contacts! I knew it would come in handy. Anyway, I went shopping yesterday and I know you wouldn't accept these things if I gave them to you last night. So, surprise?!... I bought you new clothes!"

My mom stretched both arms, which had been supporting a number of assorted paper bags. _For the love of Science, this woman would be the death of me._

"I don't need new clothes mom, but thank you. What makes this day any different than others?"

Her lower lip quivered. "I knew it… you and that man, whose excuse of a husband, don't appreciate me…" – insert sniff here – "I've served you two everyday and this is what I get in return? I just want my family to at least remember what day it is!"

Then it hit me. _Excuses. Excuses._ _Think. Sakura. Think..._ "Fooled yah! Happy Birthday Mom!"

I ran to her and caged her in a bear hug, but the 'crying' didn't cease.

"Love you, mom. Don't worry; I'll… start wearing the new clothes today?"

She pulled back in an instant, kissed me on both cheeks, and shoved the paper bags in my hands. "That's wonderful! I'll go get your breakfast ready!"

Then she skipped out of my room.

_I'm… what's the word?... Oh, right!... Speechless._

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

Everyone had been acting weird this morning, instead of the usual insults thrown at me along the corridors, the wild mammals looked at me in… awe? If that would describe the popped out eyeballs and dropped jaws. Some even greeted me. Actually greeted me a 'good morning'! That was a… twenty-first? No, twenty-second.

I just blamed their behavior at my glasses – or the lack of – and at my new clothes. This was the first time I ever wore a skirt in school. It was decent enough for my taste at its knee-length, but still uncomfortable. If I just didn't owe that woman, who carried me inside her uterus for nine months… _Remind me again why I love her?_

All the attention was refreshing, but the very person I wanted to notice me hadn't glanced at my direction even once.

_I want to get over him. I really do. It just doesn't happen in one click. Maybe I have to ask more of that dove feathers from Hinata._

Speaking of Hinata, she was absent today. I wanted to share all these unusual events to someone, and she's the only person I could confide to. Now, I was abandoned in this room full of tamed wild mammals, without a seatmate and a conversational partner.

Mr. Kakashi continued with the lecture. "…and from what you've learned in General Science and Basic Chemistry, atoms are the basic building blocks of ordinary matter. They are composed of particles called protons, electrons, and neutrons. Most importantly, we all know that atoms made up everything, right? That includes us, humans. So, in today's lesson…"

_Huh? I don't think so…_

My right hand lifted itself from my notebook and stretched upwards.

_What's happening?_

I tried to force it back down, but to no avail. Then, Mr. Kakashi turned to my seat and paused.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno? You're raising your hand?"

_I didn't intend to do it!_

All eyes were on me, so I saved myself from the embarrassment of looking like an idiot and engaged into a different kind of humiliation. Once I stood up, my control over the arm came back. So, I dropped it at the side, determined to let it stay there.

"I… think the statement 'everything is made up of atoms' is incorrect. On Earth, certainly most matters are made up of atoms. But photons, which are the fundamental particles of light, are an exception. Furthermore, through photoionization, an electron can be separated from an atom. And since an electron is a constituent of an atom, it's not logical to say that it is 'made up of atoms'. In outer space, objects such as quark stars, neutron stars, and black holes don't consist of atoms but of subatomic particles. So, I think it's safer to say that 'most things are made-up of atoms' instead of 'everything'."

_There, I've said it. _I prepared myself for an onslaught of mockeries, but the room remained silent.

"Actually, that's correct, Ms. Haruno. Thank you for clarifying that to the class, and my apologies for the mistake. Class, take note of that. On Earth, almost all things are made up of atoms, and not entirely. Very good, Ms. Haruno. I see you've done some advanced reading. You may take your seat."

_What was that about? I had never spoken my thoughts in class, not until now._

My classmates were looking at me, but not in the usual insulting way, more like… in admiration? I glanced at the side for Sasuke. His eyes were on the board.

_Yup, I guessed right._

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

The theater's double doors swung closed behind me, and I started walking along the corridors.

The audience had cheered. For me.

Unfortunately, Ino caught a sore throat, so another audition for a new Juliet was held. The weird hand raising had happened once again, so I was forced to walk up the stage. I had always been bad at acting, but at that moment, my actions were out of my control. I had no idea what got into me. The lines were not a problem; I had already memorized them from watching Ino at practice over and over again. But to actually execute the scene? That was way out of my league.

It was as if I were a robot, like a remote had been controlling my actions on that stage. I had wondered if I'm going crazy, since my mind-body coordination weren't functioning correctly.

After the monologue, my body had returned complying with my own will. Everyone had applauded and complimented me. I could float in the air right then and there. I had become someone others look up to. Everyone had finally acknowledged me. I was the new Juliet. I now became the idol, the role model… just like… like Ino.

_Oh. My. God. The wish!... The wish was granted!... I can't wait to tell Hinata!_

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

The weird body control thing hadn't happened again since the re-auditions. A week had passed and the practices for the play weren't heading anywhere near good. Ms. Kurenai kept on coaching me to improve my acting skills, and I could tell she was losing her patience.

Acting was never my thing, so I did a lot of research and exercises about all its technical aspects. I had been staying up late just practicing in front of the mirror, but the results were still unsatisfactory. And everyone's expectations of me were so overwhelming, I couldn't let them down. But no matter what I did, I just couldn't portray the right emotions needed.

_It looks easy enough when Ino does it._ I stared down at the papers on the lunch table.

"Excuse me," a hoarse voice made me look up. "Can I join you? All the tables were taken."

_I can't believe this. Ino's gonna sit with me._

Her brows creased. "It's okay if you don't want to. I'll just look for other seats."

"No, it's fine… I'm sorry, I was just… shocked that you're talking to me."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm just a student like anybody else, no biggie. Don't worry, I don't bite." Ino took the seat across from me.

I smiled. "Do you remember me? We went to kindergarten together."

A pair of blue eyes narrowed.

"You know… The hair ribbon? You gave it to me after chasing away some mean girls."

"Oh!... I remember that! I knew I've seen you somewhere before. Sorry, my childhood days aren't so clear to me. My brain's not as sharp as yours. In fact, I should be the star struck one, 'coz I'm talking to the smartest kid in school."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Sure, that Nara kid scored the highest in our IQ test, but he's too lazy. I vote for you, 'coz you're smart and fabulous. To be honest, I'm kinda jealous." Ino took a spoonful of yogurt.

Her straightforward statement stirred something in my stomach. _Ino Yamanaka's jealous? Of me?_ "Thanks, but why would you be jealous of a nerd? You practically have everything."

She looked at me as if my hair turned black. "What's not to be jealous about a nerd? You effortlessly get A's, you don't mind surprise quizzes, you know almost anything, and you get to kick the teachers' butts; like what you did to Mr. Kakashi the other day. Now that's cool. I would love to have a brain like that. I'm not perfect, nobody is. So I can't possibly 'have everything' as you said."

_But she always looks perfect… Or was it just me?_ "That's too much compliments. I just get high scores 'cause I review everynight."

"Wow. That's something! I can't even last reading a book for ten minutes! You deserve the compliments, girl. Love the new look by the way."

_Ino's such a nice person. No wonder everybody likes her._ She deserved every respect people gave her. But who would've thought she respected me as well?

"Thanks, Ino."

"Just stating the facts." She took another spoonful of yogurt and landed her gaze at the papers I held. "What're those? Don't tell me you also review during lunch time?"

_Oh, this is embarrassing… _"These are just some… articles about acting I downloaded from the net."

"I see… you're really working hard for the play." Her smile faded and reappeared. "How about I help you out instead? I mean, if that's okay with you?"

"Really?"

"'Course, I'll be your acting consultant or something. I have no hard feelings about you taking the role. It's disappointing, yes; but it's nobody's fault. If anything, it's my responsibility. I should've taken care of my voice in the first place." She shrugged. "It happens. 'Sides, I saw your audition and you have potential."

_There's that stomach flip again._ "Have you always been interested in acting?"

She beamed. "Absolutely. My dream's to be an actress one day. My father's a director, so I was exposed to his line of work ever since." Her smile softened. "You know… I'd become overweight in grade school. Well, you probably don't know that, since we went to different schools. But that was the time when I felt I couldn't do anything productive – useless, if you will. And then I tried acting. I was asked to be an extra in one commercial, and my dad's co-workers complimented me. Right then, I thought, I wasn't so useless after all.

"So, I'd started losing weight and enrolled in acting workshops. My dad said I should finish school with high marks first and get a degree, before I could stand in front of an actual camera." She gave a humorless laugh. "That's a problem though, 'coz my brain's not cooperating with that arrangement… There, I've just told you my life story. Bottom line, yes, I've always been interested in acting."

I just saw another side of Ino. Behind all that positive and joyful layer, a struggling and pressured teen resided. We may have different insecurities, but I understand how the setbacks felt like.

"Ino, if you want. I could tutor you anytime you're free."

Blue eyes hid from view and emphasized a smile. "That's nice of you. I gladly accept, consider it as payoff for my acting consultations."

I returned the smile. "Agreed."

"Great! Now, let me see those papers."

Ino gave me more effective tips and techniques about acting. From 'embracing' the character, the audience, and yourself, to being comfortable on the stage setting… I could say that acting was her forte. The passion and commitment for this art could be seen in the way she talked about the details. _And maybe that's the thing I'm lacking at… interest._

I wanted to be a doctor, not an actress. The play was an opportunity for Ino to share her talent. The play was her stepping stone towards her dream… her passion. Acting could help her vent all the stress in meeting her father's expectations. The play was for Ino.

It was because of that sudden sore throat that she backed out.

_But she's right, it's nobody's fault… _

_Or is it?_

A spark struck a sense to all the previous unusual events.

_Why didn't I see it earlier? I did this to Ino… It's all because of that wish!_

…

…

…

_I wish I've never wished at all!_ I wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't. What was I thinking? _Ugh, stupid Sakura! Stupid!_

I looked at Ino across the cafeteria table; and my stomach, liver, spleen, and pancreas dropped to the white tile flooring.

_What have I done?_

I robbed Ino of the thing that comprised who she was, the thing that could make her happy. Her predicament was because of me all along.

I had to un-wish the wish. I had to find Hinata. She'd been absent for a week now, and there wasn't any news about her condition.

_I hope she's well and healthy... I need to know her address._

"I'm sorry, Ino. I forgot I have something to do at this hour. It's an emergency." I grabbed my bag and fixed the papers.

"Oh, okay. Then, you should go if it's that important."

"Trust me, it is." I paused and met her eyes. "By any chance, do you know where Hinata lives?"

Her brows creased. "I'm sorry, who?"

"My seatmate, Hinata Hyuuga. You know… long dark hair and grey eyes?"

_Had my hair actually turned black this time? 'Cause there's her look again, upgraded._ "Sakura… You don't have a seatmate."

All the hairs on my body stood on ends. "What?... No, she's been absent for a while now; but Hinata's the transfer student, remember?"

"Are… you okay? We don't have any new students. The seat beside yours has always been empty since the start of classes."

_Then who's...? What about the feather? The wish? No… That can't be…_

* * *

_I'm officially doomed. Am I going insane?_

Why was I the only one who knew Hinata? Even the registrar's office didn't have any records of one Hinata Hyuuga. It was like she just disappeared. Since the day after I made that wish.

_Isn't that creepy or what?_

The classes were over, but I didn't head straight home. I needed to clear my thoughts, and this park was the perfect place. The clean breeze made the leaves rustle, and I listened to the sound as I sat on a bench facing the lake. The orange and yellow tint of the setting sun blended with the water's surface. And some children were still playing on the grass fields beside the lake.

From my peripheral vision, I saw someone sat beside me. I turned, and the serenity was destroyed. My heart started to leap in its place.

"Hn."

He was facing the lake, and I couldn't look away. His features were more breathtaking up close.

_Did he just give a greeting?_ "H-hi."

He glanced at me. "You look different."

Warmth spread on my cheeks. "Yeah, I'm wearing contacts. My glasses were broken and it has yet to be fixed, so…"

Shiny black eyes stared at me. "I meant your expression."

_Why is he suddenly talking to me? Is this a part of that wish? If so, then Ino is indeed his type. _The familiar stirring in my stomach reoccurred at the thought of Ino. I was a monster. The literal picture of a green-eyed monster. And I hated myself for even downing my own person. If I had been contented with what I have, all these wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have made that wish.

I looked back at the lake, not so overwhelmed by Sasuke's presence anymore. "It's nothing."

"It didn't look like it."

"I appreciate a classmate's concern, but it's none of your business." He asked for it. It was never a good thing to provoke a pissed off me. Crush or not.

"Hn." He continued staring.

"What?... Is there something on my face?"

Then he smirked. _Breathe, Sakura. Breathe._ "There is. Something."

I took my pocket mirror out when he looked away. _There's nothing on my face! Was he joking?_

I sighed. Maybe my problem wouldn't appear to be so huge if I were to say it aloud. A piece of advice would be nice at this moment. But I promised to keep it a secret… guess I just needed to modify the approach. If Sasuke was here because of that wish, then I might as well make use of this once in a high-school-life opportunity to talk to him.

"Sasuke? Do you believe in wishes?"

"No." The answer was immediate.

"Why so?"

"If I want something, I'll make it mine. A wish will remain as such, unless it is acted upon."

_Unless it is acted upon?..._

The little incidents that led to the full accordance of the wish flashed in my mind. The broken eyeglasses, the contacts, the clothes, and then the greetings along the corridors… The raising of a hand, speaking my thoughts aloud, and then all the recognitions… The second robot mode, reciting the dialogues, and then more recognition… All of those happened because I contributed something. Because I supplemented actions.

An image of Ino at the cafeteria appeared. _'I'm not perfect, nobody is.'_

_How can I undo this mistake?..._

Then Hinata's smiling face popped. _'Just remember that a simple wish is powerful. Your thoughts are the initial state of your reality.' 'Sakura-chan… you could make a wish whenever you want to.'_

'_A wish will remain as such, unless it is acted upon.'_

_That's it!_

I turned to the person beside me and smiled. "Thank you."

"Hn."

When I arrived home, I rushed to my room and to my window.

"I wish everything would go back to normal." I whispered into the air… and to an angel.

_And tomorrow, I will make that wish happen._

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

I stepped in line for lunch and pushed my glasses up the nose bridge. My mom made them fixed yesterday and gave them back to me at dinner.

All my new clothes were in the laundry – with special thanks to Katsuyu, our dog – so I was wearing my old clothes today.

And I got a positive hypothesis: people had finally ignored me at the corridors this morning, others resumed their teasing. I never thought I'd be so happy with that idea until now.

_Welcome back me!_

The lunch line didn't seem so daunting anymore; I was in such a good mood to even complain about it. Maybe because I know I would get to that counter eventually. Maybe patience had found a place in me. I realized a simple formation of people could teach a valuable lesson: _Those who are in front of the line once stood at the very back._

_Ino may have gotten ahead of me, but I have chosen a different line. And after the consequences of my previous wish, I've taken a step forward to my own destination._

Still, I wouldn't stop making wishes. But now the focus would be on me. No one else could value me more than myself, and whatever changes I take would start with me. I would focus on the positive qualities of Sakura Haruno this time. If I do that, I know I would gain the confidence I'd been aiming for. And when that time comes, I know it would mean so much more; because I would have achieved it on my own.

"Sakura!" I turned and spotted Ino jogging towards me. "I've been looking for you. Why have you backed out of the play? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "Acting just isn't my thing, Ino. I'd talked to Ms. Kurenai this morning, and I thought it'd be better if she were to break the news to you. So, did you accept the role?"

"You don't have to nominate me, you know. But thank you! Of course I took the role! It's a good thing my throat's getting better now."

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm happy for you Ino."

"Thanks, but I'm sorry I couldn't join you for lunch today, I have a supplemental practice with Ms. Kurenai."

"It's okay, good luck!"

"See you at class!" Ino skipped back to the cafeteria doors.

Now that I knew Ino better, I appreciated her more; but in return, I also discovered some qualities about me… the qualities I hadn't been aware I possessed. There was nothing more fulfilling than being able to recognize your own abilities.

Hinata was right. It was great to be unique.

I wasn't sure if Hinata was just a product of my imagination, but I knew that the things I learned from her were real.

"Hey."

A voice from behind made me turn. _Sasuke? If the wish is now ineffective, then why's he still talking to me?_

He smirked. "Good. Your glasses are fixed."

_What?_ "Why?"

"So you could stay hidden from others."

So, he just wanted to insult me… "That's a bit offensive."

His brows furrowed. "I'm the only one who'd get to see you without those."

Woah... Did he just imply what I thought he did? The temperature on my cheeks reached 100 degrees Celsius and I was melting. I spun to my original orientation, but my mind continued spinning in place. He was speaking to me on his own free will? But why did he…? What did he saw…? When…? How…?

_Argh! This is just so confusing!_

If this was my good karma, then who was I to complain? Sasuke finally noticed me. The real me! One of my previous wishes was starting to materialize, and my response would make all the difference.

Sasuke joined me at the lunch table. It was a bit awkward at first, but we managed to talk about random subjects. With his impatience and cocky attitude aside, I was in good company.

Halfway our meal, I excused myself and walked to the restroom. When I stepped out of the ladies' room, I overheard a conversation at the deserted corridor.

"I don't get it Hinata-chan, why does teme get all the girls he wants?"

_Hinata?_ I sneaked a look at the corridors. Two persons were walking away, their backs to me. One, I recognized, was Naruto and the other…

Hinata turned her head to my direction. Met my eyes. Smiled. And winked.


End file.
